prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty Rhodes/Event history
The following is an incomplete history of the wrestling events that Dusty Rhodes has participated in. 1973 *March 9, 1973 - AWA event at the Ampitheater in Chicago: The Texas Outlaws (Dusty Rhodes and Dick Murdoch) defeated Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher by disqualification *March 24, 1973 - AWA event in St. Paul: Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher defeated the Texas Outlaws (Dusty Rhodes and Dick Murdoch) in a best 2 of 3 falls match *October 6, 1973 - AWA All Star Wrestling event: Don Muraco and Billy Robinson defeated the Texas Outlaws (Dusty Rhodes and Dick Murdoch) in a best 2 of 3 falls match 1974 *May 1974 - Championship Wrestling From Florida event: Eddie Graham and Mike Graham wrestled Dusty Rhodes and Pak Song to a no contest when Rhodes attacked Song after an errant reverse knife-edge chop 1975 1976 1977 *September 26, 1977 - WWWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Dusty Rhodes defeated World Wide Wrestling Heavyweight Champion Superstar Billy Graham by count out *October 24, 1977 - WWWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: World Wide Wrestling Heavyweight Champion Superstar Billy Graham pinned Dusty Rhodes in a Texas Death Match *December 19, 1977 - WWWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Dusty Rhodes pinned Stan Stasiak (w/the Grand Wizard) at 12:09 *December 20, 1977 - WWWF event: Dusty Rhodes defeated Johnny Rodz at 5:05 *August 28, 1978 - WWWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Dusty Rhodes defeated World Wide Wrestling Heavyweight Champion Superstar Billy Graham in a Texas Bullrope Match 1978 1979 *December 17, 1979 - WWWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Harley Race defeated Dusty Rhodes on a referee's stoppage to retain the championship 1980 1981 *June 21, 1981 - Jim Crockett Promotions (JCP) event at Atlanta: Dusty Rhodes defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Harley Race to win the championship 1982 1983 1984 1985 *July 6, 1985 - JCP Great American Bash in Charlotte: Dusty Rhodes pinned NWA World Television Champion Tully Blanchard (w//Babydoll) in a Steel cage match not sanctioned by the NWA to win the championship and Babydoll for 30 days 1986 *July 26, 1986 - JCP Great American Bash in Greensboro: Dusty Rhodes defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair in a Steel cage match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *November 27, 1986 - JCP Starrcade at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro: Tully Blanchard (w/James J. Dillon) defeated NWA World Television Champion Dusty Rhodes in a First Blood Match to win the championship 1987 *November 26, 1987 - JCP Starrcade in Chicago: Dusty Rhodes defeated NWA United States Heavyweight Champion Lex Luger (w/J.J. Dillon) in a Steel cage match to win the championship 1988 *March 27, 1988 - JCP Clash of the Champions in Greensboro: Dusty Rhodes and the Road Warriors (Animal and Hawk) defeated Ivan Koloff and the Powers of Pain (The Warlord and The Barbarian) in an unsanctioned Barbed wire match *April 3, 1988 - JCP NWA Main Event: NWA United States Heavyweight Champion Dusty Rhodes defeated Ivan Koloff (w/Paul Jones) *June 6, 1988 - JCP Clash of the Champions in Miami: Dusty Rhodes and Sting defeated NWA World Tag Team Champions Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard (w/J.J. Dillon) by disqualification *July 16, 1988 - JCP Great American Bash tour: Dusty Rhodes, Steve Williams, Lex Luger, Nikita Koloff & Paul Ellering defeated the Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard, Barry Windham & J.J. Dillon) when Rhodes made Dillon submit *December 26, 1988 - JCP Starrcade in Norfolk: Dusty Rhodes and Sting defeated NWA World Tag Team Champions the Road Warriors (Animal & Hawk (w/Paul Ellering) by disqualification 1989 *August 28, 1989 - WWF SummerSlam 1989 at the Meadowlands in East Rutherford: Dusty Rhodes pinned The Honky Tonk Man (w//Jimmy Hart) *November 23, 1989 - WWF Survivor Series 1989 at the Horizon in Rosemont, Illinois: The Dream Team (Dusty Rhodes, Brutus Beefcake, Tito Santana and The Red Rooster) beat The Enforcers (The Big Bossman, Bad News Brown, Rick Martel and The Honky Tonk Man) 1990 *April 1, 1990 - WWF WrestleMania VI at the SkyDome in Toronto: Dusty Rhodes & Sapphire (w/Miss Elizabeth) defeated Randy Savage & Sensational Sherri in what WWF claims was their first ever mixed tag match *October 13, 1990 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event in Toledo: Randy Savage (w/Sensational Sherri defeated Dusty Rhodes by count out. During the event, Ted DiBiase and Virgil bought seat at ringside but could not buy the seat of Dustin Rhodes. DiBiase and Virgil attacked Dustin prompting Dusty to make the save *November 3, 1990 - WWF WWF Superstars of Wrestling in Springfield, Illinois: Dustin Rhodes (w/Dusty Rhodes) lasted 10 minutes with Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil & Sapphire) to earn the victory *November 24, 1990 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: Ted DiBiase & Virgil defeated Dusty & Dustin Rhodes 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 *March 12, 2000 - ECW Living Dangerously 2000 in Danbury: Dusty Rhodes defeated Steve Corino (w/Jack Victory) in a Texas Bullrope Match 2001 *March 18, 2001 - WCW Greed 2001 in Jacksonville: Dusty & Dustin Rhodes beat Ric Flair & Jeff Jarrett in a Kiss My Ass match were after the match Jarrett was forced to kiss Dusty's ass 2002 2003 *January 15, 2003 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Sports Entertainment Xtreme (Vince Russo and XXX (Chris Daniels, Low-Ki and Elix Skipper)) defeated Jeff Jarrett, Dusty Rhodes and the Road Warriors (Animal & Hawk) when Skipper pinned Rhodes after interference from Mr. Wrestling IV who turned out to be Nikita Koloff 2004 2005 2006 *November 26, 2006 - WWE Survivor Series 2006 at the Wachovia Center in Philladelphia, Pennsylvania: Team WWE Legends (Ric Flair, Sgt. Slaughter, Dusty Rhodes and Ron Simmons) (w/Arn Anderson) defeated Team Spirit Squad (Kenny, Johnny, Nicky and Mikey) (with Mitch). 2007 *July 22, 2007 - WWE The Great American Bash 2007 at the HP Pavilion in San Jose, California: Randy Orton defeated Dusty Rhodes in a Texas Bullrope match. External links * Dusty Rhodes profile Category:Wrestler event history